Sokka and the ghost light
by BuddyJack
Summary: A short fanfiction. In the earth kingdom of Ba-sing-sai, Sokka did some scaring pranks on his friends, so they decided to do a prank on him by telling him a story about the ghost light.


Sokka and the ghost light

Sokka and the ghost light

It was night time in Bah-sing-sai, and at Iroh's tea shop, Iroh was watering his plants when, for some reason one of his pots of flowers was moving, it turned out, Sokka was pulling the flower pot with a string pulling a prank on Iroh.

Elsewhere in the great earth city, Zuko was finished stacking the empty boxes and Mai thought he did a very good job, and then Sokka jumped out with a realistic monster costume and screamed making Zuko and Mai faint.

In another part of town, Katara was writing her diary when she noticed some thing moving out and close to the window, then Sokka popped out and made an evil laugh scaring his sister.

In another part of town, Toph was sleeping on a chair as Sokka snuck up on her and went "Boo!" but she didn't wake up, so he tried more scary and loud sounds, still she didn't wake up, so he gave up.

Next was Ty Lee who was gathering jars of water that Appa just got done carrying. She took one jar into the supply tent and while she was busy, Sokka added another jar and hid, when Ty Lee got back she noticed that the same number of jars was still their, when she took another and got back she saw more jars, she started thinking that she's going crazy so she slowly went away.

Then at the wagon parking area, the Avatar gang were together as Aang next to Katara said "Gosh, sure is a nice night."

Katara then heard a noise and saw a rock formation of Sokka, so she laughed a little and said sarcastically "It sure is a nice night."

Aang saw the Sokka rock too, so he laughed and said "I hope Sokka isn't waiting around to scare me, because I'll freak out." Then Sokka came out of nowhere scaring Aang making him bump into the rock.

Every body laughed and Sukie said "If only you moved that fast while flying."

Sokka then came up to Aang and said "Oh, Aang, I swear, you just look like you've seen the ghost light."

"Sokka!" Boomed out Boomie who just came in. "Don't you dare mock the ghost light!"

Aang then asked "What is the ghost light?" that made everybody have shocked looks as they allowed Boomie to explain.

"The ghost light is a glowing blue orb that haunts these very parts." Boomie answered.

Sokka then said "Ah, don't let it worry ya buddy, it ain't real."

"It is real!" Boomie cried out surprising Aang and Sokka. "It was a long time ago, when the moon was full, the coyotes were howling the night away, the summer wind was blowing gracefully, a young couple was walking at the out side walls of Ba-sing-sai, when they saw a blue eerie glow…" Later he was almost finished with the story. "…and all that was left of them were two hats. So remember, the only thing that angers the ghost light more than anything else is the vibration of a water tribe mans chilling bones." Sokka was scared at the story so much that his bones were chilling and he noticed it, he took Boomie's advice and tried to stop the chilling. "As you head on home tonight, be on the look out, the ghost light could be anywhere… Well, good night."

Katara said "I'm bushed, good night."

Everybody said good night and leaft. Sokka all alone said softly and nervously "Good night…" Then the lights went out.

Sokka walked nervously to his house holding a lantern, when he got inside he walked the stairs when he saw a monstrous shadowy figure. He got scared and shined the light at the figure which turned out to be a rock. He nervously went to his room when all of a sudden his lantern went out, he panicked and shut the door which fell flat on the floor as he still held on to the knob until he let it go.

Then he saw a yellow light out of nowhere, he gasped and said "Oh no, the ghost light!" He backed away to the window as he said "Ghost light, please go away, spare me, I respect the, return from where ye came!" But when the light got close, it was just a firefly. "Oh… it was just a stupid firefly!" He said annoyingly. "The ghost light isn't yellow anyhow. Boomie said the ghost light is blue." Suddenly, a flash of light appeared behind him. He was frozen in fear, so he looked at the mirror and saw that a blue light was behind him. He gasped and said "The ghost light! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" He then ran out of his house into the streets.

Aang and Momo came down and gave each other a soft five. What was really behind Sokka was a blue lantern. "Help me!" He cried out. "The ghost light is right behind me!" He stopped making the lantern flip in front of him. "Now it's in front of me!" He ran through the streets, through the zoo, and through the desert.

Everybody was enjoying this. Toph then said "Let me know how it turns out." And left.

Later, Sokka was all tiered from running all around the earth kingdom, when he saw the blue light clearly; he stopped, took another look and said "Hey, wait a minute…" Then he saw all his friends laughing. "Shucks, I knew it was a joke the whole time."

"You see Sokka, the only thing to be scared of is your imagination." Said Boomie.

"Yes and of course the screaming banshee." Iroh said. "Well, good night."

Everybody said good night and left and the lights went out. Sokka all alone again said nervously "The screaming what?!" Then he started shaking again.

**Well, that was a good one wasn't it? That Sokka scared his friends so they decided to do** **a little pay back. (R&R)**

Sokka was still standing there when the banshee was right behind him. Sokka turned slowly and saw the creature and said "You better run. They say theirs a banshee somewhere, but I haven't seen it yet. Well, good night." He walked away as the banshee made a confused look.


End file.
